


Plight of Seeing

by Forever_Tank



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gems, Comfort, Imagined Character Death, Light Angst, can be read as a pairing or friendship, future vision sucks sometimes, which ever you please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tank/pseuds/Forever_Tank
Summary: Garnet saw Steven die a lot.





	Plight of Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- pain/solving a problem. I chose pain!
> 
> Also I think this is my first time ever writing Pearl and Garnet as gems.

Garnet saw Steven die a lot.

Figuratively-futuratively(?).Those visions never came true because she was there to prevent them, and after a while she never let them bother her. But there would be one of those days where it hit her a little harder than usual, where seeing how he dies was graphic and far more likely than Garnet saving him was. There would be times where it grated on her and she would hover over Steven a bit more than usual, and that never went unnoticed by Pearl who was the designated hoverer. Sometimes she would ask, other times she left it alone.

And then there were times where Garnet would come to her.

She never cried, never showed any distress or weakness in her facade. She didn’t need to, because it didn’t happen. Instead they would talk it out, scene by scene of the vision, and Garnet would watch Pearl’s face twist with pain as she described him being impaled by a corrupted gem, choking to death on a donut, drowning in the ocean, getting a leg chewed off by another monster. 

Never did these come true, but often Pearl acted like they did and instead she would sob and Garnet would be the one to comfort her and tell her that it won’t happen. And Pearl would always scream ‘what if-?!’ and Garnet would reply ‘what if nothing, it didn’t happen’ and most of the time that would stop it.

Other times that pain would seep deeper and instead she would cry for the close calls or the times she failed him. Those times Garnet stayed silent, thinking about the times she failed him as well.

Garnet didn’t really reflect a lot. She preferred looking to the present and the future instead, because what done was done and it couldn’t be changed. She learned the bulk of  that after Rose’s death. So when she did reflect along with Pearl it hit her harder than normal and sometimes she would feel the sting of tears, courtesy of Ruby’s more emotional side, and she would hold Pearl a little closer when she inevitably started crying into her arms after a few hours of it keeping together as best as the pale gem could.

Really, Garnet found it pathetic of the both of them sometimes, crying over something that was out of their control/never happened. Maybe it was the humans rubbing off on them. They tend to cry about unimportant things a lot.

But she never rubbed salt in the wound by saying that out loud, though. Even if they both were thinking it.

Their time talking would always end with them holding each other for few moments, saying nothing, until either one of them would silently take their leave. The process usually repeated itself after a week, but sometimes it would happen sooner if Garnet had a particularly violent vision.

_ Claws batted Amethyst aside and a sharpened tail struck down straight into Steven’s stomach, shattering the gem. _

Garnet was never the one held, not that Pearl was inconsiderate, she just kept it from happening; sometimes she would feel more comforted just by having Pearl rest a hand on her arm or lean against her. The pale gem would make the attempt occasionally, but Garnet would gently push her away. She shouldn’t have to shoulder her emotions for her.

That was Garnet’s job.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
